


Satisfaction

by JHelium



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: Slut火主/纯情太阳+骚话王暗灵+来晚了只露了个脸的暗月条子无 脑 簧 文
Relationships: Dark Spirit/Host of Embers, Warrior of Sunlight/Host of Ember
Kudos: 4





	Satisfaction

暗灵轻而易举地找到了火之宿主和她的伙伴，因为他们根本没有费心去藏。火之宿主就在那儿，坐在营火边的石头上，盔甲扔了一地，聊胜于无的里衣松松垮垮地挂在身上。那太阳战士正跪在她面前，头埋在她大张的双腿中间，弓起的脊背和脖颈一下下地耸动着，吃得啧啧有声。女灰烬的手搭在金色灵体的后颈上，时不时怜爱地抚摸一下他汗湿的头发，甜声夸赞：宝贝，乖孩子，你真的好棒，我真喜欢你。至少在暗灵看来，这让太阳战士服务得更卖力了。人们刻板印象中的高尚正义的骑士，此刻完全是一副沉溺于吸舔女人湿软的淫穴的小傻样——真没出息。暗灵在心里鄙夷地撇撇嘴，抛了抛手中的血红眼眸宝珠。

他的脚步声惊动了这对白日宣淫的野鸳鸯，他们同时抬起头来看向他，表情各异。太阳战士的吃相不太优雅，半张脸都裹着一层淫水的黏腻反光。他茫然地眨了眨眼，迷惑的神情片刻后便转为混着羞赧的强烈敌意，直起上半身就要拔剑。然而火之宿主一把将他的脑袋摁回了自己腿间，暗灵听见一声清晰的啪唧水声。过来，男孩。火之宿主按着太阳战士，对他勾勾手指，笑容中的下流成分因她的坦荡变得格外迷人。

暗灵噗地笑出声，收起了宝珠。怎么，一个傻子还喂不饱你，以至于你还得求一个想割你舌头的敌人干你？你可真是个没有半点羞耻心的婊子。

是啊，大家都这么说。火之宿主懒洋洋地拨开被汗水黏在脸颊边的头发，抬起包裹在长筒皮靴里的小腿，勾了勾太阳战士的腰，提醒他干好自己的分内事。太阳战士的脸完全被火之宿主丰满的大腿遮住，暗灵只能看见他在她的手掌下僵硬地梗着脖子，不肯低头，对她的这一安排发表无声的抗议。然而比起近在眼前的、实实在在的诱惑，廉耻道义显然是过于空泛了。与自己的召唤者徒劳地僵持了片刻，太阳战士到底还是乖乖把头埋了下去，淫靡的水声重新响起。暗灵被进一步逗笑，迈开步子走上前去。看起来不错，我就把这当成带薪假期好了。

火之宿主有条灵活到色情的舌头，在他的口腔里肆意搅弄，缠着他不放。涎液从他和她贴在一起的嘴角流下来，打湿了他们的下巴。暗灵把她的胸乳拢进手掌中，毫无怜惜之意地用力揉捏，挤压成各种形状，拇指与食指捏住乳尖粗鲁地拉扯。火之宿主没有表示抗议，不知是因为留恋他的舌头，缠绵之余无暇说话，还是因为她根本就在享受这近乎施虐的抚弄。喂，叫那家伙舔快点，磨叽了这么半天，喝水都喝饱了吧？那地方我还等着用呢。暗灵往她耳中吹进温热的吐息，激起女灰烬一阵本能的颤栗。他偏头将她的耳垂衔进牙齿间，玩味地舔咬，同时手悄悄摸到她腰间，趁她不备，恶意地狠狠掐了一把。正巧，下头太阳战士的舌尖找到了阴蒂。他试探着舔了两下，然后压住它，施力来回碾动。火之宿主难耐地扭着腰，被两个男人的合力玩弄送上了高潮。她紧紧夹着太阳战士的头，弓起身体，毫无节制地放肆出声，淫荡至极的愉悦表情展露无遗。

穴道里热情地涌出的液体溅了太阳战士一脸。好心的骑士抬起头，擦了把下巴，吻了吻依然挺立的阴蒂，敬业地把四周散发肉欲气息的淫液一点点舔了个干净，一滴不剩。火之宿主还沉溺在高潮的余波里，下体仍在轻微抽搐，亟待被插入的粉红穴口张着嘴，不住收缩，看得太阳战士下意识地咽口水。她软倒在暗灵的手臂上，胸脯随着喘息起起伏伏，夸奖似地拍拍太阳战士的头顶。别急，她在喘气的间隙说，没有指明说话的对象。我这就来好好照顾你的小宝贝。

搭着太阳战士的肩膀，火之宿主拖着发软的双腿爬起来，面对他趴下，伸头咬住了他的腰带搭扣。金属在她的牙齿和舌头间咯嗒了几下，甫一解开，太阳战士忍耐已久的性器便跃跃欲试地迎了上来，硬梆梆地顶着她的嘴角。看看你，多有精神呐。火之宿主调笑道，成功让太阳战士的脸涨得更红。她亲亲已渗出不少透明前液的顶端，安抚性地绕着浅沟舔了一圈，然后回头朝暗灵飞了个眼风，冲他翘起臀部，将一只手绕到身后，用两根手指扒开自己已经涨成诱人深粉的肉穴，向他展示正叫嚣着要求被贯穿、被填满的穴道。女人发情雌兽般的身体在他的注视中淌下越来越多的汁液，固定两边肉瓣的手指湿答答，中间黏连着拉长的银丝。你在等什么呢？她给他半个挑衅的微笑。难道要我扶着你的老二，教小处男似的一步步教你，你才知道要怎么开工不成？

为了挨一顿操，你还真是不遗余力啊。暗灵不紧不慢地解开裤带，遂了她的意。现在她的上下两张嘴终于都被好好地填满了，饥渴地忙碌着，被捅在身体里进进出出的两根性器操得汁水四溅。她吞着太阳战士的肉棒，口齿不清地发出快乐的声音。暗灵一边挺腰操开火之宿主的阴道，享受肉壁殷勤的吮吸，一边对另一头的男人说，老兄，你看着像个正人君子，没想到也会栽在这种满脑子只有精液和男人的屌的贱婊子身上啊。浪成这个样子，天晓得她已经被多少个人操过了。你猜怎么着，搞不好她一整天什么都不干，就在这儿到处转悠，盘算着哪道符召出来的男人乐意脱裤子干她。她肯定爱死沙力万的小后院了，恨不得把家安在那儿，被人排着队从早操到晚，干得腿都合不拢。是不是，小贱货？说着，他抽了火之宿主的臀肉一巴掌，打得她故作委屈地呜咽一声，下面也跟着紧缩一下，爽得他低声骂了声操。因为嘴里塞得满满当当，她的声音听起来格外含糊而色情。太阳战士瞪了他一眼，似乎很不愿意被提醒自己只是个泄欲工具人的事实：不想挨打就闭嘴。暗灵最爱给别人添堵，一听这话更加来劲，滔滔不绝地继续发表演讲：嗐，你操的是嘴巴，当然不知道她听我说那些话的时候下边咬得有多紧。本来就是个婊子嘛，她就爱这个。真的，等我完事之后你也得来试试，不然太可惜了。又紧又湿又软，吸得起劲得就像她这辈子就靠老二过活一样。你瞧，这家伙的子宫都垂下来吸我了，就等着我把精液射给她呢。

火之宿主抽空回头看了他一眼，似笑非笑。暗灵还没会过意，底下就被毫无预兆地骤然绞紧，榨得没来得及防备的他一下子全都交代在了火之宿主的子宫里。她为被灌满的满足感满意地眯起眼睛，嘻嘻笑着，斜眼看他：我的好先生，还没亲自把我操到高潮呢，这就缴械投降啦？光会嘴上功夫可不行呀。你可别告诉我你今天已经到头了，否则我会觉得很无趣的。说罢，仿佛专为刺激他，她伸出舌尖，摆出一副迷恋肉棒的沉沦模样，来回上下舔舐太阳战士硬得更加厉害的柱身，勾勒青筋的纹路，发出一声声响亮的吮吸声。暗灵又气又好笑，稍微退出了些，接着便掐着她的腰一气顶上了宫颈口，挤出一声被太阳战士的性器堵在喉咙里的尖叫。

照照镜子，瞧瞧你那得意忘形的样子。既然要做婊子就老实点，少玩那些拙劣的小把戏，小心被操坏掉。暗灵在对火之宿主说话，下腹一下接一下地拍击她的臀肉，碾磨着顶端脆弱敏感的开口，撞得她的呜咽中带进了哭腔，眼睛却直勾勾地盯着太阳战士。他腾出一只手，在她看不见的角度对另一个男人比了个代表不屑的下流手势，含义很明显：你弱爆啦，我才是能把她操爽的那个。看太阳战士的表情，暗灵能猜到这场淫乱的性事过后怕是少不了一场恶斗。这没关系，谁也不会嫌到手的舌头多，他很乐意奉陪。

暗月之剑受召而来时，看见的就是这么一副景象。太阳战士射了火之宿主一身一脸，后者仰起头，睫毛上挂着白浊，努力地伸长舌头，去接落下的精液。宝贝，你的味道真好。吃到精液的火之宿主满足地咂咂嘴，恋恋不舍地舔掉嘴唇边的白浊液体。

哈，新朋友来了，你可该高兴坏了，对吧？暗灵坏心眼地拽起她的一条腿，向旁边拉开，让她正被他粗暴地操干的小穴一览无余地暴露在暗月之剑的视线里。从阴道的缝隙中流出的精液与泛滥的淫水混杂一处，把她的小腹和腿根打湿得一塌糊涂。火之宿主任凭他展览她淫荡的身体，把指尖含进嘴里，吮吸上头的精液。她歪头靠在暗灵肩上，冲着客人笑。您来得正是时候，我的子宫里还有好些余裕，够您再射个几轮呢。

看看一脸戏谑的暗灵，再看看极力掩饰尴尬的太阳战士，暗月之剑挑了挑眉，将诀别黑水晶放回了口袋里。如您所愿，可爱的女士。他在女灰烬面前单膝跪下，捧起一只无力地垂在她身侧的手，在手背上印下一个像模像样的亲吻。


End file.
